David's Divine Campaign
David's Divine Campaign is the second personal campaign undertaken by David. After the death of Loki and his ascension to Godhood. David decided to heed Loki's words and destroy the God Barrier in order to end the war. Prelude David left Jotunheim after destroying the stone of Cain in order to destroy the God Barrier key that he was infused with after the Erasure of Lucifer. David met with Artemis at the Sacred Temple of the Gods in the Olympian Realm. He told her everything that occurred and his intentions - Artemis promised to assist him, but told him of the grave consequences of destroying the keys and she reveals to him the Earthquake that he inadvertently caused. David met with Takisha in private and told her that he'll be out of contact for a while and promised to remain contact before spending time with his three children. He left and joined Artemis in his quest. Due to Apocalypse being averted; the other Horsemen are free to become active once again and they proceed to return to Earth along with Kratos. Artemis tells David that the keys were merged with different beings born in different time periods and requires to him kill them in order of their age. Lucifer's key was transferred to the stone as it was the oldest object in the vicinity and because Lucifer was erased and not killed. Kratos is the youngest of all Horsemen and is one of the keys. Key-bearers of the God Barrier; #Rock of Cain (Causes an Earthquake) #Kratos (Causes a violent Thunderstorm and Hailstorm) #Prometheus (Causes an Asteroid impact event) #Summi Regis (Causes a tsunami) #Chronos (Causes the eruption of Yellowstone) #Death (Causes the collapse of Reality) the Campaign David sent an army of Harpies to the mostly restored Adelaide in order to kill Kratos while he was taking shelter from the conflict and violence, but the Horseman of Strength managed to slaughter most of the Harpies sent to him while the Australian Army and Air Force aided him. David is introduced to Arthur Pendragon and is told that he is a Claddus-user as well. He sends Arthur to kill Kratos and asks for his allegiance to which he agrees to. After a brief romance with Artemis - David has her watch over any disaster that may occur upon Kratos' death and sure enough violent thunderstorm ensues over the Vatican City destroying several streets, cars, and even the Vatican obelisk as Hailstorm sets in killing several civilians including several Guards. A basketball-sized hailstone crashes into the Sistine Chapel and causes the debris to crush the Secretary of State. Kratos' body is cremated by the Australian as a final respect to the Horseman of Strength while David goes after the last Titan - Prometheus. Prometheus was the first God to ascend the Titan-hood in centuries and is currently the youngest Titan in existence as he was born after the Great Division. David assaults asgard with an army of Harpies, Centaurs, and Cyclops with a select few surviving Protohumans against the Brotherhood of Prometheus. Artemis is able to kill most of defending gods while allowing David to walk through the City of Bladewind while killing numerous the Satyrs and Dactyls. After making his way to the Capital of Asgard; he destroys most of the castle as he easily overpowers the Lapiths and Minotaurs charging at him while killing Arachne before cornering Prometheus as he apologises to the Titan and tells him that his actions are for the greater good. Prometheus tries to convince that the path Loki set him on is lie and pleads him to listen to reason, but David is unconvinced as Artemis shoots him in the back of a pistol that David made for her and kills the Titan. Assault on the Headquarters Following the death of Prometheus - an asteroid almost impacts Earth, but is destroyed by Artemis' arrow. David summons to the Amazons and asks for their fealty - they give it to him. David travels to Tartarus to talk with Hades about using the souls in the River of Souls for his plans. David is met with insults for being a Young God and freshly ascended, and tells him to go learn how to negiotate. David breaks Hades' ankle and tells him that he is planning to invade the Multiverse Patrol homeworld to kill the Summi Regis as he is the next key. He kicks Hades into the Rivers of Souls before shooting him in the eye with an arrow killing the God of the Underworld once and for all. He uses a Soul Crystal to absorb all souls from the River and returns to the Realm of Olympia, but encounters Ares in Idacrete. He asks him why he killed Hades and simply responds that Hades' demise was destined and he simply sped up destiny. David used the Christmas holidays to care for Artemis who was cursed by Chronos to have her pregnancy sped as revenge for the death of Hades. Meanwhile; the WOLFHOUND Empire is still enforcing the soldiers that have 3 years of field experience in the war to have time off while having the newly recruited soldiers and less experienced soldiers were remained on the frontlines. Felicity returned on home on October 30h and assisted her sister with some task as Derrick refuses to label David as a deserter as he is a Vanguard and can leave the frontlines any time he wishes. Artemis gives birth on New Years Day to Arthur, but he is sent to the past by Chronos as further punishment causing David to put his invasion plans on hold and heads to Idaturkey to confront Chronos. Chronos reveals that he used his abilities to avoid his death as he sets his Time Demons on David as the Amazons come to his rescue. They eventually retreat from Idaturkey. Eventually the Assault on the Headquarters begins leading to deaths of multiple Patrolmans and the death of Summi Regis. David's actions are broadcasted by the Patrolmans and as result he is declared a terrorist and the WOLFHOUND Empire is pressured into pursuing him. A large tsunami soon swallows Perth as the WOLFHOUNDers begin returning Australians to their home causing the destruction of the city and deaths of multiple Australians and WOLFHOUNDers. Titanomachy David returned to Mount Olympus in the Realm] of Olympus after a few days and discovers that several Amazons and Protohumans were killed with several Chthonic Deities meet with them explaining that Chronos sent them to kill David and got bored waiting for him. David combines his Claddus-abilities with his God powers and proceeds to ruthlessly and mercilessly butcher the Chthonic Gods while almost sparing the sole survivor before killing him after the deity brags about their torture of the Protohumans. Following the massacre; he asks Ares to bury the Amazons and Protohumans as Zeus finally meets with him and tells him that he disagrees with his path but will help him punish Chronos for his crimes. David asks Zeus to set up a meeting with all the "evil" gods in the temple and tells him that they should bring their loyal following races with them. Zeus agrees and each of the "bad" gods from each surviving Pantheon arrive. During the meeting; Adro, Sedna, Batara Kala, Ahriman, Elrik, The Morrigan, Sekhmet, Coatlicue, and Crnobog - nine of the surviving Gods of Destruction, Death, and/or Underworld with several others including Set as they begin talking about David's ascension and how he should forfeit all claim as a god. He tells them that he prepared each of their favourites drinks and meals, and invites them to dine with him first. David secretly spiked each of their meals and drinks with a potion made using the waters from the River of Lost Souls, and several other ingredients including Greek-Fire. After the chemical mixed in their systems; each of the Gods explode on the molecular level; killing them as David's followers slaughters each of the followers of the "evil" gods. This severely impacted Chronos' army and caused him to reconsider his approach. Aftermath Due to actions David took - he had the title of Vanguard stripped from him and was charged with multiple counts of ecoterrorism, multiple counts of reckless endangerment, multiple counts of murder, treason, regicide, regular terrorism, and desertion - he was exiled from the WOLFHOUND Empire and tried by the Australian Supreme Court where he received multiple life sentences. Category:Campaigns